The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and manufacturing methods therefor, and more particularly, a semiconductor device assembled by filling a semiconductor chip flip-chip bonded with underfill material.
An element to be mounted on a substrate for surface mounting has a plurality of protruding electrodes arranged in a staggered manner. The substrate for surface mounting has a plurality of bonding pads formed on a substrate body and corresponding to the protruding electrodes. A structure is disclosed in which each of the bonding pads includes a pad portion having a predetermined uniform width, and a tip extending from the pad toward a next line of the bonding pad (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Another structure is disclosed in which on a substrate for flip chip mounting, a distance d1 between each side of a contour of an IC chip and an edge of an opening portion of an insulating protective film of the IC chip is formed to be 0.2 to 0.5 mm, and a corner of the opening portion is widely opened locally (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
A further structure is disclosed in which on a substrate surface of a semiconductor device flip-chip bonded, a frame-like dam for restricting a range of outflow of underfill material encloses the entire periphery of a semiconductor chip with solder balls arranged as an external connection terminal for the chip outside the frame-like dam (see, for example, Patent Document 3). In a region between a corner of the semiconductor chip and a corner of the frame-like dam opposed thereto, engraving is performed in a solder-resist layer.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-127198
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-175113
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-59596